


Hold me until night falls

by captainhurricane



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>afterwords, aftertouches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me until night falls

**Author's Note:**

> m too tired to write anything this important but here it is. it was supposed to be porn lmao. it didn't want to be porn. no sex in this one, sry.
> 
> ps. you can find me as soundlessrooms @ tumblr.

”-alright?” Isaac draws breath, it sounds deafeningly loud in his ears. He blinks and gasps, flinches when his eyes see only black.

”Kadan?” Now the voice comes clearer to his ears and the rustle of cloth removes the black from Isaac’s eyes. It turns out to be his own scarf that had been wrapped around his head.

”Did I just,” Isaac starts, swallows. His throat is dry, his voice cracking apart. His limbs are heavy and the pleasant ache is everywhere yet there it is still, that tingle. Iron Bull’s voice appears next to him, as does the rest of him. There is a hesitant smile lingering on Bull’s face but he seems worried, even presses his large hand on Isaac’s cheek.

”Are you alright? You blacked out there on me for a moment, kadan,” Bull murmurs, thumb brushing Isaac’s sweaty temple. His gaze has softened in intensity, the love lingering in every word. Isaac shifts, winces when ache shoots through his body from the movement.

 

”Ssh, ssh,” Bull continues, the bed creaks as he moves closer, helps Isaac turn on his side.

”Don’t try to move around too much. I will take care of you.”

Isaac sighs, tongue flicking over his chapped lips.

”Did I really black out? Damn. Bull, I’m sorry-” he says, trying to turn his head just enough to see Bull’s face but only gets those large hands on him again. This time they only untie Isaac’s wrists and start rubbing them and gently making sure nothing is out of place or bruised. Isaac swallows, waits patiently although the desire lingers- as it always does when it’s him and Bull.

”Yes, you did,” Bull’s answer comes a little late, tinted with worry but also that same warm confidence that exists in everything the Iron Bull says or does.

 

”It is my turn to say sorry, kadan,” Bull continues as he helps turn Isaac on his stomach and starts cleaning him up and massaging his legs.

”I failed to notice when you were overwhelmed and thus, I am sorry.” Isaac hisses when Bull’s fingers catch a particularly sore spot but turns his head to peek at Bull through the curtain of his fiery red hair.

”Bull, I’m fine,” Isaac manages to murmur, brushes hair from his face so he can try to see better. From his odd angle he only see Bull’s slight frown and the shape of his horns.

”I could have told you to stop at any time but I wanted you to continue,” Isaac says and swallows. Bull shifts on the bed to read the water tumbler and the glass and gives Isaac one. Isaac gulps it down slowly and sighs as the cool water lessens the heat still boiling inside of him.

 

”That does not make it right because I should know,” Bull says sternly as he places the glass back to its place. Isaac shivers at that tone for it’s close to the one Bull had used mere moments ago as he had covered Isaac with his body and thrusted in agonisingly slow.

”I-it’s,” Isaac sighs when Bull settles back on the bed to continue the clean-up process.

”Still. I insisted.” Tired ache spreads through Isaac’s body as Bull’s hands move from his legs and ass to his back to start kneading it.

 

”I never want you to feel unsafe with me, Isaac,” Bull murmurs. Who knew that such gentleness could be found in hands so capable of brutality; Isaac had been charmed from the get-go and had found that out of all the things he loves about the Iron Bull his hands are one of them.

”I don’t feel unsafe with you, Bull. I love you.” Isaac says, voice partly muffled into his pillow. His aching muscles, his body still throbbing from the aftershocks of an orgasm is slowly relaxing.

”My heart,” says Bull, voice a tender whisper, the sound rumbling in his throat, his hand warm as it presses against Isaac’s shoulder blades. Isaac struggles to get himself on his side and reaches with his hand, curls it against Bull’s cheek.

”Kiss me and then rest with me. The sheets can be changed once we wake.” Bull leans down and Isaac can feel the shape of his crooked smile as they exchange a kiss. Bull settles behind Isaac, hand on his hip and breath on his neck.

 

”You alright, Isaac?” Isaac, already half-asleep, blinks in the dim light of the room. The breeze running through the half-open balcony doors brings on the scent of snow and ash. Isaac swallows and closes his eyes, reaches to wrap his hand around Bull’s fingers. 

”I’m alright.” Always the same question afterwards, no matter what happens. Always the same murmur of you alright, Isaac? And always the same answer, the conclusion to a night they had both decided on, to deeds that had been talked about and tried. The confirmation that what passed had indeed been what it should have been. Isaac sleeps, thoroughly sated and thoroughly loved, Bull stays still and awake until Isaac’s breathing evens out to a deeper sleep until Bull himself drifts off. Moonlight drizzles its way in through the glass windows, illuminating the dragon tooth on the night table, its shape sharp and black against the warm love of the room. Yet it is the starkest symbol of it.


End file.
